Concussion
by shinotomosuke2
Summary: Prussia is not a particularly careful individual. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi and ty! This is my first fanfiction! If you have any constructive criticism make sure to comment and I'll try to improve my writing. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Now, the story.

"Uh huh, uh huh wait- aww fuck!" Yelled Gilbert, talking to his books, which were currently stacked in tall towers all around him. He cussed because someone had ripped an important page out of the book he was reading.

He was studying history. Well, obviously not his own, which was too awesome to forget, but from around the world. Like, besides the revolution where he trained America, he didn't know much else about the kid.

"What is it bruder?" Germany called from his office in response to Prussia's yelling.

Germany's office was close to the library where Prussia was currently at with only a spare bedroom separating them.

Germany's response surprised Prussia so much (he was totally engrossed in his reading that he didn't fully realize that he said that out loud) that he stood up from his chair quickly.

So quickly that he stumbled, yelled out a quick "Scheiße!" and fell over a stack of books on the floor.

This sent the table he was sitting at to come crashing down, (and all the books on top of it) unfortunately on him.

Upon hearing two loud thumps, Germany rushed to the library. '_What has Gilbert done this time?_' Germany sighed internally.

When Ludwig opened the library door, his eyes widened to find Prussia on the floor, under a big pile of books.

"Bruder, are you okay?" Germany said worriedly. When there was no response, he said, "Prussia!" although this time he was more frantic.

Ludwig dashed to his older brother's side and shook him. He was unconscious, and Ludwig guessed a book hit him in the head after he tripped.

Realizing that his brother most likely had a concussion, Germany lifted Prussia up (bridal style to avoid hurting him) and laid him down in the bed in the spare bedroom.

It was definitely closer than Germany's upstairs bedroom and Prussia's downstairs bedroom (a.k.a. the basement).

Germany got some ice and bandages and cleaned up Prussia.

When Prussia woke up an hour or two later, Germany was at his side. "Bruder? Are you awake now?" Germany asked, with just a hint of worry in his voice.

After a few seconds Prussia confusedly answered, "Wha-What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Germany asked.

"Mist.* I-I don't," Prussia rubbed his head, the pain from the fall setting in.

Since Prussia likely had a concussion, Germany treated him like so (as in, he started evaluating him medically). "Bruder, what day is it?"

After about a minute of silence, Prussia responded, "Ummm... I d-don't re-remember."

"Okay," Germany said, moving on to the next question, "Who are you?"

"Uh... Your brother?" Prussia, the egotistical ex-nation, forgot who he was. Now there's something you don't see everyday.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Germany asked, now almost certain his brother had a concussion.

"F-four?" Prussia answered hesitantly.

"Nein," Germany said, already going to pick Gilbert up, "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Wait what? D-don't touch me! I don't know who you are!" Prussia said, sitting up quickly, but then immediately regretting it as he threw up.

"Dummkopf. I'm taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not," Germany said, grabbing a towel to wipe up the vomit. After he quickly cleaned it up, Ludwig grabbed Prussia (he was significantly weaker than usual) and drove him to the hospital.

The whole way there Gilbert was dazed and complained about the noise and light.

Once there, Ludwig told the lady at the reception desk that his brother had a concussion and the doctor saw him right away.

In the waiting room Germany called Italy, Spain, France, and Hungary about Prussia's injury because they were closest to him.

They all came as fast as they could, which took around 30 minutes.

The doctor came out of the room with Gilbert and said that, "He'll be okay, just a moderate concussion, but he needs to rest and be monitored for about a week. He's recovering from his amnesia now. If he doesn't feel better by the end of the week (it's Tuesday today), I'll take another look at him."

'Thank god!' They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Germany grabbed Prussia's arm and they all started to walk back to Ludwig's car.

"I was so worried about you, Mon amie," France said. The others verbally agreed.

"Sí!"

"Sono d'accordo!"

"Ja."

"Oui!"

"Igen!"

A light blush dusted Prussia's cheeks pink before he passed out in Germany's arms. Being alone was awesome, but It was way better to have friends to care for you.

Translations:

Bruder-Brother (German)

Scheiße-Shit (German)

*Mist-Crap (German)

Mon amie-My friend (French)

Sì-yes (Spanish)

Sono d'accordo-I agree (Italian)

Ja-Yes (German)

Oui-Yes (French)

Igen-Yes (Hungarian)


	2. Author's Note

Hallo! I know I said that I was going to make this a multi-chapter fic, but, frankly I think it ended well as it did. I'll try to post another story soon! I was thinking of a story where Prussia teaches another nation German, because I'm currently learning it. Also, thanks to Lalahona for posting a great review! I'll try to improve my writing. Tschüss!


End file.
